Secrets in the night
by Owls pretending to be wolves
Summary: Howard has been watching Vince sleep, holding in a secret love. How will he react when Vince sees him. Warning: Slash.
1. The Secret

_Hey lovely readers! _

_This is my first Fanfiction so I'm looking for some constructive criticism. Please? I really need some help with this. Especially my characterisation, I don't think I got it right._

_Hope you enjoy reading it anyway. _

_Love from Scarlett._

_P.S. This is guy on guy so if this offends you stop now._

x x x x x

I can't help myself; I can't stop watching Vince as he sleeps. Every night for weeks now I have peaked in on him while he floats in dream land and I've found myself riveted.

Now, leaning against Vince's door frame, I keep a silent vigil. Gentle as an autumn breeze Vince's chest rises and falls. A delicate strand of his beautiful, much loved hair drifts across his face and hovers on the caress of his breath. His fluttering eyelids shelter eyes so blue you can loose yourself in them.

Even asleep he's perfect.

I turn with a sigh but cannot force my legs to take me from the room. _Do I dare? _As quietly as possible I creep to the side of Vince's bed then, with bated breath, lean down to kiss his soft, unblemished forehead. He tastes like summer and laughter and glitter; he tastes utterly and completely Vince. When I straiten up I can't help closing my eyes, holding onto that taste. It may be the last time I tastes it.

"Howard?" Shocked, my eyes dart open. Vince's sky blue eyes are looking into mine, confused. _Oh, shit._ "Why are you . . . Howard I don't. . . what?" Vince rubs his eyes sleepily.

"I was just checking up on you. Go back to sleep." I turn to leave, knowing I can't come to watch anymore. The thought is more utterly destroying than it should be.

"I've seen you here every night." My heart seems to stop. "When you think I'm asleep I'm watching you back." I feel as though I'm having a heart attack. I can't survive Vince telling me it's creepy, telling me it's weird, telling me to leave. Both of us knowing I'm not good enough. I can't survive Vince's rejection, so when I feel Vince's hand on my arm the automatic barriers go up.

"Don't ever touch me."

"Howard I. . ." The rest of Vince's sentence is lost to my retreating back. I can hear Vince stumbling after me, heavy with sleep. "Howard! Wait!"

"No Vince. I have work in the morning, unlike some people. I mean it wouldn't kill you to put down you tiaras and help for once." Nearly back to my room, if I could just make it before. . .

"Howard please?" _Damn_. Even back at school I found it impossible to resist that tone. "Just talk to me, don't close off. I hate it when you close me off." I am pulled, as though by an invisible rope, to face Vince. The he is, standing in the space where I stood to watch him, his eyes pleading with me. I begin to break.

"Please don't Vince."

"Howard. There's something I should have told you a long time ago." A little hope rises in me, but I squash it fiercely; it's always better if I don't get my hopes up. "I think I see it in you too. I hope." His hand wonders up to play with his hair as he seems to mull over the words. "I. . . I think. . . I _know_ I'm in love with you."

A million emotions explode in my stomach. Disbelief comes first born from years being the forgotten one. But Vince wouldn't be that cruel. Not like this. Suddenly I'm unbelievably happy. I'm overwhelmed. I'm glowing.

I'm loved.

"Howard? Please answer me." Uncharacteristically Vince sounds vulnerable. A shiver runs through me.

"I need to know your telling the truth Vince."

"Of course I am. I wouldn't. . ." Before I can stop myself I am beside him, my hands are cradling his face.

"I love you too Vince." Gently I press my lips to his.

x x x x x

So. . . there it was. Terrible?

I'm going to try for a second chapter, hopefully with some smut. Oh, dear.

Thanks for reading you lovely person you.


	2. I'm Yours

_Hey lovely readers! _

_Trying out some smut. I'm nervous because this is like stepping out into the writing desert for me, uncharted territory. Hope it turns out better than I'm expecting. Dedicated to my reviewers, thanks so much for telling me to go for it. _

_Love from Scarlett._

_Warning: Smut (hopefully), guy on guy so don't continue if you find slash offensive._

_x x x x x_

"_I love you too Vince." Gently I press my lips to his. _For a moment he is still, then his hands travel up my body to entwine in my hair and he joins in the kiss with enthusiasm. I can't tell how long it goes on for; could be a second, an hour or we could have been lost in each others lips for eternity. Then, suddenly, Vince's hands go to my buttons and before he can undo one I feel my body unwillingly turn to ice.

"Howard?" Vince leans back to look into my eyes. "I thought that's what you wanted. I'm sorry." He goes to move away.

"Sorry Vince." He turns back to me. "It is. It really is. I'm just nervous. I. . . I've never. . . I haven't."

"Are you a virgin Howard?" My blush answers for me.

"Sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you sorry? Should be me saying that. I didn't know."

"I don't want you to stop, it's just. . ." I'm running out of words, I can't tell him what I'm feeling. All I can do is stumble over my own inadequacies. Vince glides back to me and takes my hand.

"Do you trust me Howard?" I think about it. I love him, defiantly. I need him, absolutely. But do I trust him? Surprisingly I find I do trust him, utterly and completely; I trust him with my heart and I'd trust him with my life. I look into his eyes trying to communicate something deeper than what I can say with words.

"Yes." With a nod he turns and leads me back to his bedroom. Gentle hands push me down onto the bed and begin back on my buttons.

"Anytime that you want me to stop, just say and I'll stop." I nod, words deserting me.

After he undoes all of my buttons he slips my shirt off me and places it on the ground. His lips go to my chest; I can't help but gasp at the contact. Vince smiles against my skin. He takes my nipple in between his teeth gently and roles the nub, his tongue darting out to lick at it. Straightening up he places his hands on my shoulder and pushes softly. Taking the hint I lie down. He lays fluttering kisses down my neck; I can feel his breath hot against my skin. I groan.

"That good baby?"

"God yes!"

"Want more?"

"Please, I need . . ."

"Shh, darling. Let me take care of you." Warm hands undo my trousers and slip them over my hips, taking my underwear with them. My legs press together when they're all the way off and my shoulders hunch, he sees. "Howard, don't you know how gorgeous you are. I've never seen someone so hot in my life." I search his eyes, but there's no lie in them. My heart melts and my body relaxes.

"How can you say that when your there in your stunning electro beauty." That smile of his lights up his face. He leans forward to kiss me gently but when he pulls back there is something in his eyes that I don't recognize, something intense.

"How much do you trust me Howard?"

"Completely." With a nod he leans past me opening the draw of his bedside cabinet. He pulls out one of his outlandishly patterned scarves. Moving towards me slowly, he gives me time to stop him. I feel myself get harder and my heart beat faster as Vince ties it over my eyes. My cheeks burn with embarrassment, but his next words banish it in a wash of pleasure.

"Turn over. Onto your hands and knees." I struggle to do what he says without my sight, I feel his hand on my stomach helping me over. His fingers ghost up my spine, I muffle my groan. I don't realise I'm shaking until I hear Vince's voice.

"It's okay Howard; I'm not going to hurt you. Actually, I think your gonna love this." Then his fingers spread my cheeks and his hot, wet tongue slides over my hole. This time I can't muffle my groan. I can almost feel Vince's smirk against my skin. I squeeze the covers in my fists as he drags his tongue back and forth over my entrance. Then he pushes the flexible, slippery muscle inside me. I feel my dick harden and pre come drip from the tip.

"Shit." He keeps fucking me with his tongue until I'm sure I'm about to come. Then he stops, I can't hold back my groan of frustration.

"Patience." Gentle hands on my waist turned me over and reached up to undo my blindfold. He locks eyes with me and doesn't break contact until he's back to my erection, layering me with kisses on the way. Then he takes me into his mouth in one smooth motion. Feeling my cock being encased in the wet warmth is incredible. My head shoots back and my back arches.

"God, Vince . . . just . . . Oh, please." Words fail me, my muscles tremble; I can't last long. "Vince I'm going to . . . I'm going to come Vince." I warn. He looks up at me with blazing eyes, then takes me in all the way and begins to hum. The vibrations send me over the edge and I come harder than I have ever done in my life. My vision darkens and my body spasms. My erection softens and I slip gently out of his mouth. Vince crawls up next me and kisses me passionately. I taste myself on his tongue. My body begins to relax as I come down off of my high.

"That was so amazing Vince." He grins.

"It sounded like it." I feel his erection against my thigh.

"Vince let me . . ."

"Howard, I was thinking . . . Only if your ready, but I want to be with you." He frowns. "I mean, I want to be in you."

"In me?" I feel my heartbeat, only just calm, race again. "You mean . . ?"

"Only if you're ready." I doesn't take me long to think about it. I have given myself to Vince, I am his now.

"I'm ready, I trust you. I love you." He smiles.

"I love you too Howard, more than anything." He kisses me again, lovingly this time. "Let me show you."

_x x x x x_

_So, there it was. I'm working on the rest, but I wanted to get something more on here. _

_I'll get working on the next chapter when I can. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
